


Just Another Love Song

by troisroyaumes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: basketballpoetsociety, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro and Kagami go to karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Battle of the OTPs" challenge at basketballpoetsociety. Thanks to [lacewood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewood) for the prompt and [softintelligence](http://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence) for the song idea.

“Wish I could be…part of your world!” Himuro was facing the screen, both hands clasped earnestly around the microphone, his face flushed from the shots of tequila they had imbibed earlier in the evening.

Kagami sprawled on the couch, the song index open on his lap, and shook the tambourine enthusiastically during the instrumental breaks. As the synthesizer melody came to the close, Tatsuya turned and bowed, with a surprisingly graceful flourish, though he stumbled as he made his way back to the seat. “Your turn, Taiga.”

Kagami took the microphone and swayed a bit, as he got to his feet. His palms felt sweaty, his face bright red. He watched the numbers count down to the start of the song, then faced Himuro and sang, completely off-tune, “Can you feel the love tonight?”

Himuro threw a couch cushion at him and collapsed in laughter.


End file.
